What If: Hunger Games Scenarios
by Nautics
Summary: One of the hardest things about making SYOT's for me is deciding the winner. I honestly do struggle with this every time and often don't know the winner until the last few chapters. Here you can find out some alternate endings where tributes that unfortunately died from all 3 of my SYOT's won.
1. Diana Beaulieu

Diana Beaulieu

Diana pushes her hands against the cold rock and clambers to her feet. She grasps her knife and turns to face the girl from District 7. Her anger for her opponent that had inadvertently taken her lover from her is unleashed. She travels towards Sam with her knife ready to stab her to death. Then her head clears slightly from the trauma that Sam had inflicted on her with the rock, the red mist fades slightly. Kai's spear is lying right next to his body, in reach of Sam! Diana flips her knife so that she's holding it by the blade, aims and throws it into Sam's neck! Blood spurts out and goes everywhere…a cannon fires.

All Diana can do now is sit at the top of the mountain and sob over the death of Edrei. Suddenly she is interrupted by another cannon! Only one person left! Either Nolan or Melvin…it doesn't matter. Diana will have the element of surprise!

She picks the spear up and hides behind one of the large ancient boulders, waiting until finally she can hear someone coming. She peaks her eyes around the boulder and spots Melvin!

He freezes in shock at the sight of the bloodbath, he looks around desperately for the survivor but it's too late! Diana jumps out from behind the boulder and launches the spear into Melvin's chest! He gasps in surprise and stumbles backwards down the ice slope! The final cannon fires…

In the moment nothing had really made sense Diana. After Edrei died she didn't even want to win…only avenge him and now she's won! She's starving, cold and exhausted. She can't help but think however about how her life will be even worse now! She will have to live with her evil father again and not Edrei…she will never see him again…

**So this was my first scenario on how Diana could have won. Hope you enjoyed. Not sure when the next one will be out because it's a bit random but it will be Nolan. Also my next SYOT will be realised at some point so keep your eyes open!**

**Diana was one of the closet winners after Melvin and I had her winning for a long time however I felt like her winning would be more depressing than it would happy and I wanted a happy ending sorry. But yes I really liked her character. Here are some trivia about her**

**Eulogy statistics**

**Days survived: 11**

**Died on: Day 12**

**Placement: 4****th**

**Alliances: 1**

**Kills: 2 (Rainbow Shimmer and Kai Williams)**

**Killed by: Samantha Collins (Stabbed by spear)**

**Diana has a small scar on her jaw**

**She is 5 ft 5**

**Diana doesn't like heights or spiders**

**She has turquoise eyes**

**Diana is the first tribute from District 1 to be killed by a non-career tribute in any of my SYOTs**

**She is the second female from District 1 to come in 4****th**** place. Iunia Wilson (29****th**** Hunger Games) was the other.**

**Diana and Iunia are also the only tributes from District 1 to ever make it to 4****th**** place**

**Originally Diana was supposed to die before Edrei and then Edrei would go mad but I changed this in the End**

**Diana is considered to be the evil twin of Samantha Collins by Louise Evans. They both have parallels throughout the story for example light coloured hair, both are shy and both fall in love with a member of their alliance**


	2. Nolan Stone

**So there were a few people that wanted Nolan to win when I was writing On Thin Ice. So here it is enjoy I guess…**

Nolan Stone

Nolan's Arms choke the life out of Melvin as they are stood facing the cliff edge

"No! That is exactly why we will always win! Why things will never change! Why you outer district's will always be scavenging to survive! I will go down in history and you will all be forgotten!" Nolan hisses

Before Melvin can think what to do Nolan squeezes even harder and he passes out. Nolan then twists his arms which snaps the boys neck at the same time. A cannon sounds as The career lets his body fall to the bottom of the cliff. Nolan smirks as his greatest threat has been defeated, nothing can stop him now!

He strides back up to the top of the cliff ready to finish off whoever is left at the top. His bloodlust still running strong!

He reaches the top to find bodies scattered all over the place. He finds only one person still alive, Samantha Collins from District 7, she is lying on the ground with a stab wound…helpless.

A grin appears across Nolan's face as he is able to murder another member of his hated rival alliance. Fear appears in the girl's eyes as she notices him!

"No…not you!" She cries

"It can't be you!"

Nolan approaches her with the same sadistic smile.

"Yes! I killed Melvin and now I'm going to kill the last member of his annoying little alliance"

With that he pushes his knee against her throat, she slowly gasps for breath as the life leaves her body and goes still. The final cannon fires!

Nolan raises his arms in the air imagining the entirety of panem cheering his name! His family back at home must be proud of him! Another victory for District 2 brought by Nolan Stone!

**So yeah here is what Nolans victory looked like. I have nothing against a villain winning by the way but I still think they need to have some redeeming qualities or have a motivation that was good. Nolan had neither of these by the end and so if he did win then the story would have basically been about a serial killer murdering a bunch of people and then getting away with it. Anyway I'm glad that he had his fans and that some people were rooting for him and I thought he was an epic villain.**

**Eulogy statistics**

**Died on: Day 12**

**Placement: 3****rd**

**Alliances: 1**

**Kills: 7 (Morgan Fallow, Iris Chi, Texas Jewal, Charles Panama, Hestia Alder, Catania Lupes, Annabelle Crick)**

**Killed by: Melvin Murk (Impaled through eye with icicle)**

**Trivia**

**Nolan was originally not submitted as villain tribute however I saw opportunity for a character arch and wanted to slowly transition him into a villain through committing horrible acts which is often the case in real life. The point of his character was to show that you never know who will turn out to be evil in humanity and you never know who is capable of doing evil things.**

**When we first meet Nolan he appears handsome, kind and loyal and by the end he is revealed to be ugly, selfish and delusional.**

**Originally during the big fight scene on day 8 every surviving tribute was supposed to fight against Nolan, including Indien and Archer at different points. Although this was slowly brought down to just 4. This battle was originally supposed to take place at the end of the story as well.**

**In earlier drafts Nolan killed Diana which sparked a rivalry between him and Edrei but this was quickly scrapped.**

**Nolan killed 7 tributes which is more than of any of tribute in all 3 SYOTs**

**Nolan came 3****rd**** which is further than any of tribute from District 2. Before this it was Sienna Ledwell in 4****th**** place.**

**Nolan also made it further than any other career except Troy Salton who was 2****nd**** in Volunteered: The 29****th**** Hunger Games**

**Nolan is considered to be the evil twin of Melvin Murk by Louis Evans due to both being the leaders of their alliances and having a slightly similar appearance.**


	3. TND Alternate Ending: Troy Salton Wins

Alternate Ending: Troy Salton wins

I stand over Data, he is lying on the battle field facing up at me. His face beaten and bruised.

"I've waited a long time to do this!" I boast

Suddenly I feel someone with small hands grip my arm, it's the boy from 3 I think…I am about to elbow him in the head to knock him off me but then I notice the staff in his hand. I am almost insulted that he would attempt to attack me with that. In a fit of rage, I push the staff out of his hand and then with both of my arms, I lift him up above my head before bringing his spine down onto my knee! I hear the sound of his frail body snap before I drop him to the ground! A cannon fires…

I look back at Data and notice him crawling towards my halberd which I left on the ground. Oh no you don't!

Just as he reaches out to grab it I stomp on his hand to stop him and then roll him over with my other foot.

"It's almost poetic isn't it? You lying below me like this" I laugh

"Don't do this Troy…you're better than this" he pleads

"You're wrong" I reply

I lift up my boot and begin stomping on his head! I do this repeatedly until it finally cracks! Justice has been served…

Now there are only two opponents left standing in my way! Wolfgang and Sadie!

Sadie is carrying a sword and Wolf has Hestia's spear. Sadie swings at me first with her sword however I am quick to block it with my halberd. I push her sword down with my weapon and then quickly strike it to disarm her. I notice Wolf is about to thrust at me with his spear so I side kick Sadie in the ribs which knocks her away.

Wolf Thrusts his spear at my heard however I am just able to move quick enough so it only goes into my shoulder! I groan in pain and then slice the spear in half with my own weapon! Wolf now looks terrified as he has lost his only protection against me! He quickly dives under my feet at Sadie's sword! I violently bring my halberd down and slice his hand off to prevent him gripping the sword! The sound of his screams are almost torture to my ears! In order to end them I lift him onto his knees and swipe my weapon through his neck, decapitating him! A second cannon sounds! His head rolls onto the ground! Blood splattering everywhere! I lift Wolfs head up by the hair and toss it towards Sadie who is still clutching her broken ribs.

"You're a monster" she hisses

I slowly approach her as I rip the blade of the spear out of my shoulder…

"Don't be so quick to judge me…you haven't been tested like I have" I retort

I place my boot on her torso to prevent her from moving.

"At least I can die at peace with myself" she says

She closes her eyes as I lift my weapon up and stab it into her neck! A final cannon fires! I have done it… I finally won!

The feeling of victory is even better than I had hoped it would be!

All the tributes and skeletons on the battlefield fade around me and I am left with a white portal in front of me…hesitantly, I step through it and everything fades to white…

I find myself washed up on a beach of pure white sand…the water glistens and sparkles all around me…

As I stand up I see a little girl standing in front of me on the beach…it's my sister…Mica

I look to my shoulder to see that my wound has disappeared…

"Where am I?" I ask as I step towards her

She steps back, slightly scared.

"Why are you afraid?" I ask

"I am afraid of what you have become" she replies

I notice she has a tear in her eye

"But…I had to win…to see you again" I retort

She shakes her head…

"You won't see me again…Data was right…all you have done is stolen victory from innocent people"

Everything fades to white again and I find myself waking up in a city. For the first time in a long time my flesh feels real…the reality of the situation has dawned on me…I look up towards the hovercraft descending towards me…my heart is ready for vengeance against the people that stole my life from me…against the capitol…

**Hey guys here I am updating this story finally. What did you think of this alternate ending to The Nightmare Dimension? Did you prefer this or the original? Let me know. I know I made Troy a lot more bloodthirsty than he normally is and that is the reason he didn't win originally. Do you want to see anymore of these? Or maybe another SYOT, I have a few ideas bouncing around in my head although some of them are a bit crazy? Let me know!**

**One last thing. I have a new poll on my profile about which one of my stories is your favourite. If you could vote that would be good!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
